


Distraction

by cypress_tree



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: Newt is horny, and Hermann is just trying to read.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm concerned, Uprising doesn't exist.

Newt hadn’t really intended to get hard. He wasn’t thinking to himself “I guess I’ll jerk off now,” he was just bored and scrolling through photos on his phone. He just _happened_ to open up the Hermann folder, and he just _happened_ to look at some spicy pictures, and that’s how he came to be here: lying on the couch alone with half a hard-on.

Hermann is in their bedroom, and Newt decides that it doesn’t make sense to get off alone when he can do it with his favorite person in the world, so he gets up from the couch and shuffles, slightly uncomfortably, to the bedroom door.

“Hey Hermann?” he asks.

Hermann glances up. He’s sitting in bed, reading a book, and he’s in those striped flannel pajamas that look so cute on him, despite the fact that every man over the age of like 60 probably owns the exact same pair.

Newt gives a grin and cocks his hips, and Hermann’s eyes drift down to Newt’s visible erection before he rolls his eyes and turns back to his book.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Newt whines. He crosses the room and sits down at the end of the bed, by Hermann’s feet. “You wanna maybe do something?” he asks, running a finger along the top of Hermann’s foot. “Maybe something a little sexy?”

Hermann snorts. “I’m reading, Newton.”

“Mmm, yeah but maybe you could put the book down for a second and just help a guy out?”

Hermann turns a page.

“Dude, I’m dying here!”

“You’re quite capable of servicing yourself.”

Newt gives a dramatic sigh. Hermann glances up at him quickly, but doesn’t say anything. Just as Newt gets up to go jerk off in the bathroom, Hermann clears his throat loudly. He shifts down in bed and opens his legs, making eye contact with Newt over the top of his book.

“Oh,” Newt murmurs. “Uh—what?”

Hermann looks down and turns another page.

Newt isn’t a mind reader, but he is a scientist, and he does have a theory. He smiles to himself and sits back down at the foot of the bed.

“Good book?” he asks.

“Please don’t bother me while I’m reading.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Newt circles Hermann’s ankle with one finger. He loves how thin and bony Hermann’s joints are. He slides a hand up Hermann’s pant leg and squeezes the gentle swell of his calf.

“This isn’t bothering you, is it?” he asks, just to make sure he’s got this right.

“Not as long as you keep quiet,” Hermann says.

Newt smirks. He shifts up a little so he’s sitting between Hermann’s knees. He puts both hands on Hermann’s thighs and strokes with his thumbs, knowing how smooth and delicate the skin is there—how sensitive it gets and how easily it bruises when he sucks it.

Newt ducks his head and nuzzles at the soft fabric of Hermann’s pants. He breathes deeply against them, knowing Hermann can feel the warmth of his exhale. He presses a kiss to the inside of Hermann’s thigh. Hermann isn’t making a sound. He doesn’t seem to be paying attention at all, and for some reason, Newt finds this really, really hot.

Newt pulls back and glances at the outline of Hermann’s dick, just starting to rise against his pants. He strokes it with one finger and it twitches. Hermann’s breath audibly catches.

Newt stands up and shimmies out of his jeans and underwear. He gives himself a few slow strokes as he stares down at Hermann. Hermann doesn’t look at him, but his cheeks are turning a little pink.

Newt smiles and sits back down between Hermann’s legs. He tugs at the drawstring of Hermann’s pants until the knot loosens. He pushes up Hermann’s shirt and presses a kiss to his belly. Hermann is resting his book on his chest, and Newt’s head knocks the cover.

“Be careful,” Hermann says, sharply. “I’m trying to read.”

Newt has no idea why this turns him on, and quite frankly, he doesn’t even care. He presses another, slightly sloppier kiss to Hermann’s skin, then grips the waistband of his pants and tugs with a small amount of force.

“So rough,” Hermann mutters. He turns another page violently, like he’s making a point.

Newt turns his attention to the bulge beneath Hermann’s boxers. He presses his face against it, breathing in Hermann’s deep, musky scent. He feels like an animal. He reaches down to touch himself, hot and heavy and hard.

“Mmmph,” he whines. The drag of his fingers feels so good. He sighs against Hermann’s boxers. The fabric is damp from a mix of pre-come and Newt's breath. Newt uses all his self-control to sit back up, but keeps stroking himself as he looks down at Hermann. Hermann’s eyes are closed, his breaths coming jagged. His lashes flutter, and his gaze meets Newt’s own. He swallows thickly before looking back down at his book.

“Must be a good story,” Newt says. Hermann purses his lips and nods.

Newt is a little bit proud. Maybe a lot bit proud. Hermann’s trying hard to keep up the pretense of reading, but his blush has extended down his neck by now, and Newt can tell that his heartbeat is racing. Newt goes in for the kill. He tugs Hermann’s boxers down and tosses them over the edge of the bed.

“Those belong in the hamper,” Hermann murmurs.

Newt doesn’t respond. He settles on his stomach and pulls Hermann down by his hips, hooking Hermann’s legs over his shoulders and burying his face in the hot crease of Hermann’s thigh. He gives a nip to Hermann’s skin and hears the paperback tumble out of Hermann’s hands. Newt laughs.

“Hope you didn’t lose your place,” he says. He takes Hermann’s cock in his hand and swallows him right down to the root.

“God, fuck—” Hermann cries.

Newt is an expert at suppressing his gag reflex. He’s always prided himself on this, and the fact that he can still surprise Hermann with it even after three years of marriage is really a huge boost to his ego.

Hermann seems to have forgotten about the book. His fingers grasp at the bedsheets, and he doesn’t bother to quiet his breathy moans. Newt pulls off and grabs the paperback from its place on the mattress.

“You dropped this,” he says with a cheeky grin. Hermann takes the book and throws it at him.

Newt laughs. He kicks the paperback to the ground, then turns his attention back to Hermann. He licks a broad stripe up the side of his cock, then kisses it.

“Why do you always kiss my prick?” Hermann sighs, sounding a little dazed.

“Because I love it,” Newt says. “I love all of you, your dick included.”

Hermann reaches down and pats Newt on the head. Newt thinks Hermann is a little too composed, so he swallows him down again until Hermann’s hand makes a fist in his hair. Newt sucks tight, bobbing his head up and down until he can feel a crick in his neck, and a little bit of spit dribbling out of his mouth. His own cock is aching between his legs, but he ignores it, one hand in Hermann’s pubic hair, the other clutching tightly to his hip.

“Newton,” Hermann gasps. “I’m—I’m going to finish, love.”

Newt groans. Nothing in the world feels as good as hearing Hermann call him “love.” He pulls back until he’s sucking on the head of Hermann’s cock, stroking with one hand, his whole body focused on Hermann’s pleasure. Hermann makes a sharp cry, then his hips jerk, and Newt’s mouth is flooded with his release. He swallows it down easily. Hermann moans, his whole body loosening.

“Good god,” he murmurs. His hand goes limp in Newt’s hair.

Newt scrambles to his knees and starts jacking himself off.

“Hermann, please can I? Please?”

He doesn’t even have to specify what he wants—Hermann knows by now. He gives Newt a nod and pulls his shirt up out of the way. Newt strokes himself rapidly, aiming down. He comes all over Hermann’s softening cock, a shiver rolling down his spine.

“God yes,” he gasps. “Oh my god, thank you. Fuck.” He squeezes out the last few drops and falls back down into a sitting position.

“Hmm.” Hermann sighs, lazily. “That was nice.” He gives Newt a little nudge with his foot.

“Shit man, that was hot. You gotta pretend not to care about me more often.”

Hermann frowns. “What do you mean ‘pretend?’” Newt gives him a swat, and Hermann chuckles. “Go get a flannel and clean me up. I’ll never understand why you enjoy making such a mess of me.”

“Dude, I don’t know either. I don’t even question it anymore.” Newt gets up on wobbly legs and bends down to kiss Hermann on the mouth. Hermann smiles, that sweet pink blush just starting to fade on his cheeks.

“One more favor,” he asks, softly. Newt nods. “Could you please pass me my book?”


End file.
